Ice and Ink
by Chirugal
Summary: The heat's out in Abby's apartment building, and it's up to Gibbs to warm her up... Gibbs/Abby, one-shot PWP, complete.


**Title**: Ink and Ice  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: The heat is out in Abby's apartment. Can Gibbs warm her up?

**Author's Note**: A Gabby Tuesday entry for the prompt 'ice'. I kinda didn't finish it until today, but it can be Gabby Thursday instead. XD

* * *

"Yeah."

Abby's voice is weary and hesitant on the other line. "Gibbs? The heat's out in my building. Can I come and stay with you?"

He could swear he hears her teeth chattering. "You never have to ask, Abbs. Your hearse still in the shop?"

"Till tomorrow afternoon," she says. "I'll call a cab."

He's already pulling on his jacket. "I'll come and get you." Without waiting for her to protest, he hangs up and heads for the door.

It's past midnight, and traffic is light. It takes Gibbs less than twenty minutes to get to Abby's apartment building, and he finds the downstairs door ajar, a wad of fast food menus wedged between the door and the jamb.

He kicks the leaflets aside and shuts the door securely behind him. It doesn't help the temperature inside the building, which is almost as cold as the frosty air outside. Irritated at the irresponsibility of Abby's landlord, Gibbs ascends the stairs to her second-floor apartment and knocks lightly on her door.

She answers with only her head, booted feet and one hand visible, her duvet cocooned around her. "Hey."

He can see her breath misting in the cold air, and sighs. "How long has the heat been out, Abbs?"

She steps back to let him in, letting the duvet fall to the ground as she grabs her overnight bag. "It was working this morning. Yesterday morning. You know what I mean."

He takes the bag from her, and his hand brushes his. He winces as her icy flesh connects with his warm skin. "Shoulda called me hours ago. C'mon."

Abby pulls the door shut behind them and locks it, shrugging. "I thought if I could just get to sleep, I'd be okay. But just as I started to doze off, it hit me – 'this could be hypothermia'. And that's when I called you."

The first thing Gibbs does once they're in the car is turn the heat up all the way. Abby slowly begins to relax as he drives, dropping her shoulders and uncrossing her arms from around her middle. It's a gradual process, and it's not until he pulls up in his own driveway that she speaks. "Wow. I thought my tatts were gonna freeze off in there."

The mental image evokes a surprisingly strong response from him, and Gibbs brushes her loose hair back with a finger, exposing the spiderweb on her neck. "Nope, still there."

She shivers, and he covers her neck again with a faint smile. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you cold again."

"I'm not cold any more," she murmurs, and he glances back over at her sharply, all thoughts of getting out of the car fleeing his mind.

Abby examines the tattoo of a smiley face on her middle finger, aware of his gaze on her but avoiding eye contact. "This one's still here, too."

Taking her cue without stopping to think about it, Gibbs takes her hand and turns it over, running his thumb across the tattoo on the inside of her wrist. "And this one."

Abby's breath catches as he follows his thumb's path with a slow, light kiss. "Gibbs?"

He moves his lips down to the tattoo inked into her mid-forearm, kissing it just as gently. "Yeah?"

"I know extreme cold can lead to hallucinations… am I hallucinating?" Her voice is dryly amused; she's just referring to the unexpected turn of events rather than really asking.

He leans in to brush his lips against the spiderweb tattoo, murmuring, "You want me to stop?"

Her fingers comb through his hair, caress his cheek, and he pulls back in time to see her shake her head. Her eyes are closed; her lips slightly parted, and it's too much of a temptation to resist. He kisses her, his hand cupping her cheek, and she murmurs wordless encouragement, leaning into his touch.

He loses sense of how long the kiss lasts, and Abby's the one to break it, grinning and breathless. "You gonna invite me in, or are we going to sit in the car necking like a couple of teenagers?"

The car is cooling rapidly now the heat's turned off, and it's that as much as the thought of their teen-like behaviour that motivates Gibbs. "How many more tattoos do you have?" he asks, pulling open the driver's door.

Her smile is bright, playful and yet seductive. Pure Abby. "A few. But you know, I'm not showing you all of them tonight. A girl needs a little mystery. But I'll let you see…" She pauses to mentally take stock, drawing it out while he opens the front door, closes it after them and locks it for good measure.

"Four tattoos that you never knew existed," she finishes, kicking off her boots.

"I get to choose which ones?" he asks, unbuttoning her winter coat with a languor that frustrates them both.

"Nope," she says, nuzzling his neck. "You know, the best way to warm someone up is with your body heat. While wearing as few items of clothing as possible."

"Thought you said you weren't cold any more?" He lifts her, and she wraps her legs around his waist as he moves toward the stairs.

"That was in the car," she lies, her lips curving into a grin against his neck. "Now I'm freezing again."

Gibbs carries her up to his bedroom, lowering her onto the bed. She pulls him atop her, purring as his weight partially pins her to the mattress. "Much better."

Time blurs again; kisses melt into one another; hands wander; voices murmur. Abby pulls off his shirt and spends charged minutes kissing her way across his chest, her fingers skating down his abdomen, back up again; Gibbs pulls her shirt up over her head, revealing a simple lizard tattoo that stretches up one side of her stomach.

"One down, three to go," she tells him, and arches her back with pleasure as he traces the outline of the lizard with his tongue.

"Doesn't look frozen off to me," he tells her, planting kisses along the plunging neckline of her bra before meeting her lips once more. "Gonna need to check the ones on your back, though."

Obliging him, Abby rolls over, and Gibbs starts with the stick figures on her shoulders, massaging knots of tension out of her muscles as he kisses them. Once she's completely relaxed, he trails kiss after kiss down her spine, over her back, skirting her bra straps and ending at the base of her spine, where her waistband impedes his access to her flesh.

Abby sits up, leaning back into his waiting arms and unbuttoning her pants. It's a wordless plea for him to continue, and he pushes the pants down over her hips, exposing her pale, tattooed thighs. A snake winding around the left, and a double helix spiralling around the right.

"Hmm. Two more down. One left to find…" Trailing his fingers downward, he dips them just below the hem of her panties, halting before she can draw breath to warn him to stop. He lingers for a couple of seconds, then withdraws his hand, returning it to the more neutral ground of her hip.

Abby reaches behind her back, finding the button of his pants after a moment's calculated exploration. He stifles a growl against her neck, restraining himself from tumbling her to the mattress and taking what he wants so badly. She giggles, feeling the tension within him, and kicks off her own pants before turning to pull off his.

And then she straddles him, thigh tattoos pressing against either side of his waist and just his boxers and her boyshorts between them. Her bra-clad breasts press against his chest, and he pulls her close, burying his face in her neck.

"See… this is the best way to warm up," Abby murmurs, and he nuzzles her shoulder in reply, feeling the shared heat between them, hottest between her thighs. She grinds against him, seductive and mischievous, and he groans, gripping her hips tightly to stop her.

"You wanna keep some of your tattoos secret? Stop that right now."

Giggling, she disentangles an arm from around his neck, unsnapping the bra clasp at her back and shrugging out of the garment. Gibbs topples her to the bed immediately, pressing his hip between her thighs as he runs his tongue across the ornate circular tattoos that ring each of her nipples. Abby sighs and bucks her hips up against him, and he has to rein in the instinctive urge to reach down between them, rip off her soaked panties, push down his boxers and bury himself deep within her.

It's only when he's talked himself into holding back that he does the basic math. Two thigh tattoos, the lizard on her abdomen, and now one on each breast? "Don't tell me the cold froze the part of your brain that can count."

"Maybe my self control got a little overwhelmed," she whispers, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips against his erection again. "You just feel-"

He interrupts her with another kiss, deep and intense. One of her devious hands, no longer cold, works its way inside his boxers to close around his hard cock, and he pulls his lips from hers abruptly. "If you keep that up, I'm not holding back, Abby."

In response, Abby begins to stroke him, slowly and lightly, nothing more than teasing. Taking that as permission, Gibbs makes good on his threat, pulling her panties aside and catching his breath at the wetness his fingers find. Mimicking her gentle movements, he trails his fingers over her skin, passing over her clit and enjoying the purr of encouragement that results.

Abby pushes his boxers down over his hips, then all the way down his thighs, using her feet when her hands can no longer reach. Taking advantage of her spread thighs, he pushes a finger into her, rewarded by a gasped curse and a tilt of her hips.

Before he can make his next move, though, Abby rolls him over, taking his spot on top and beginning to caress him in earnest. As her touches gain confidence, Gibbs is swept up in the tidal wave of want that will soon break and leave him satisfied…

_No._

Hanging on with sheer determination, he overbalances her, yanks down Abby's panties and pulls away from her touch to tear them free of her legs. She hooks her heels behind his thighs, drawing him back down to her, and before he can reach down between them to guide himself inside her, she beats him to it.

She's tight and hot and arching against him irresistibly, and he pounds her into the mattress over and over, her cries of pleasure spurring him on. She trembles, clutches his shoulders hard enough to leave marks and loses control, and the sensation of her climax is almost enough to take him all the way. It takes only a few more seconds until he rides out his own release, the aftershocks ebbing into exhausted satisfaction.

Abby's arms and legs are still wrapped around him, and she's nuzzling his shoulder, her breathing only just beginning to slow. As soon as he can move, he extricates himself enough to lie beside her, stroking her hair back from her flushed face.

"Where's the tattoo that you _planned_ to let me see?" he asks, when his mind begins to function on an intellectual level again.

Abby raises her head from his chest and taps a mathematical formula he can't even begin to ascertain the meaning of. It's inked into the flesh just below her hip-bone; not so low that he'd have had to have stripped off her panties to find it, but just low enough for her to have to push them down a little to grant him access to it.

"Found a lot more than four, huh?" she asks, a little sheepishly.

His gaze travels down her body, taking in the Celtic knot on her ass, the designs winding around each thigh, right down to the tattoos on her ankles. "A few."

"They all accounted for?" he teases. "None froze off?"

With a soft laugh, she snuggles closer to him. "Not that I can tell. You might need to do a more thorough search later."

"Think I can live with that." He pulls the displaced blankets over them both, knowing that once the sweat cools on their bodies they'll begin to get chilly. Abby's been cold enough for one night.

"Even though it's breaking rule twelve?" she asks hesitantly, as if it's just now occurred to her that he might regret their actions.

He reassures her without words; a kiss and a glance is all it takes. She smiles and relaxes against him, the hypnotic pull of sleep beginning to exert itself upon her.

Resting his hand against the newly discovered lizard tattoo on her side, Gibbs allows himself to follow her into sleep. The covers remain firmly wrapped around them all night; whilst outside, the frost coats the ground.

_END._


End file.
